


Ритуал. 6959

by mnogabukv



Series: рейтинг R и выше [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama & Romance, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Necrophilia, Sex Magic, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Гокудера умер. Мукуро оживляет его силой Кольца Ада. Секс с остывающим телом.написано на заявку на фикбуке





	Ритуал. 6959

Когда он умер, тебя не было рядом. Ты не мог утешать себя тем, что его последние слова были обращены к тебе, что взгляд его необычных зеленовато-серых глаз в последний момент запечатлел твое заплаканное лицо, и не твою руку он отпустил, испуская последний дух…  
Вроде бы ничего не значащие мелочи в повседневной жизни, но как возрастает их значимость перед лицом единственной костлявой дамы, которой нельзя отказать.  
Впрочем, даже и Смерть для тебя не помеха. Ты преодолел разделяющие вас условные предрассудки и можешь соединиться с ним навечно.  
О, как прекрасны эти бледные остывшие губы! Гробовщики постарались придать пугающему неприглядному трупу привлекательный, даже можно сказать, внушающий доверие образ – строгий костюм и аккуратно повязанный галстук. Интересно, сделал ли это Шамал, или это тонкие, унизанные серебряными колечками пальчики твоей старшей сестры обернули вокруг твоей тощей мальчишеской шеи эту гадкую веревку, этот никчемный кусок ткани… Мои руки в перчатках траурного цвета брезгливо стряхивают мишуру, призванную придать скорбное величие торжеству смерти, но я разоблачаю тебя и твое неподвижное тело. Позволь проявить к этому телу чуть-чуть милосердия, и я возьму на себя все заботы по очищению тебя от скверны этого лицемерного мира. Нагими мы приходим в этот мир, и нет ничего прекрасней этой священной чистоты.  
О, это прохладное прикосновение тонких губ, эти выступающие очертания ребер! Эти изящные косточки твоего запястья! Я прикасаюсь губами к твоим обветренным музыкальным пальцам и замечаю белые росчерки шрамов. Твое тело обмыто и убрано – легкие завитки волос внизу живота, прикрытые повязкой чресла, словно у распятого Христа. Но чуда не произойдет, и ты не воскреснешь и не обратишь время вспять, во всяком случае, не силой света и не властью божией.  
Над твоим телом хорошо потрудились бальзамировщики – нет ни посиневших губ, ни сладкого запаха разложения, да и умер ли ты?  
Отступаю назад на два шага и с силой хлещу по твоей бледной скуластой щеке, но ты не кричишь и не подставляешь другую щеку. Ты словно попал под воздействие магических чар, отвечай же, кто опоил тебя колдовским зельем?  
Ты так безмятежно заснул, что не хочется думать о том, чтобы упрятать это тихое нежное тело под глухую крышку закрытого гроба. Хочется прикасаться к этим худым ногам и трогать это легкое несопротивляющееся тело. Отбрасываю мешающиеся сейчас перчатки, это последняя преграда, отделяющая меня от негостеприимного рукопожатия этого мира, и веду кончиками своих пальцев, очерчивая такие желанные и непривычные для моих рук, линии. Пусть я предпочитал женщин, но ты – моя самая вожделенная гостья. Синьорина Смерть в облике беловолосого юноши, почти подростка. Она прекрасна, как это тело.  
Хочешь, я сыграю для тебя какую-нибудь из демонических фантазий старины Баха или одну из твоих любимых мелодий Шопена? Движущиеся тени деревьев за окнами придают твоему лицу почти живой вид, но ты продолжаешь спать глубоким сном. Усаживаю тебя в глубокое кресло-качалку с высокой обтянутой коричневой кожей, спинкой, как будто ты внимаешь моей беседе, разжигаю огонь в воображаемом камине и расставляю ритуальные свечи. Твоя голова клонится к плечу, словно ты утомился и хочешь отдохнуть, но я не дам тебе спать, не этой чарующей ночью. Мы будем пить вино и медленно вальсировать в танце – твоя ладонь на моем плече, я буду обнимать тебя за узкую талию, а под конец мы возляжем на брачное ложе и ты будешь покорно отдаваться мне и бесстыдно раздвигать стройные ноги…  
Запах масляных свечей и благовоний кружит голову, приоткрытая форточка вызывают медлительные колебания воздуха и кажется, что ты просишь еще – моего тела, моих прикосновений и моих ласк, что я еще могу тебе дать?  
Серебристые пряди падают на лицо – ты стыдишься меня? Стыдишься своей неподвижной холодности гниющего трупа? Медленно провожу по бедру рукой и успокаиваю легким поцелуем "туда", желая показать, что во мне нет отвращения, только ласкающая душу нежность.  
Хочешь я доставлю тебе самое желанное для мужчин удовольствие?  
Мои губы холодны, как и эта мертвая плоть под моей ладонью, пальцы сжимают твой вялый член и теребят твое естество, стремясь оказать посмертную ласку твоему измученному телу.  
Вот и все. А теперь можешь отдохнуть.  
Я возложу тебя на высокий костер и сожгу тебя в своем призрачном пламени Тумана.  
Но оставь для меня еще одно утешение: я разжигаю другое кольцо и приникаю своим обнаженным телом к твоей застывшей плоти. Узость окаменевших, пропитанных смолами мышц, постепенно размягчается под терпеливым натиском моей нечеловеческой плоти, мой раскаленный жезл пронзает тебя насквозь и высекает отнюдь не божественные искры.  
Этот пылающий жар, это адское пекло, в которое превращаются твои внутренности, ты корчишься в конвульсивных судорогах, раздирающих изнутри твое хрупкое тело, и это – рождение другого тебя. Ты порождение моих извращенных фантазий, или моя совершенная иллюзия, впрочем, ни это, ни то не имеет значения. Твоя мертвая плоть не рассыпается прахом и пеплом – она оживает под моими прикосновениями и отдается в мои руки, вверяя не только твое божественное тело, но и демоническую душу.  
Ты был воссоздан из моей любви и из моего семени адским кольцом, и отныне – мы обручены навечно, Хаято.

2012


End file.
